The invention relates to an igniter with a striking mechanism, especially for lighters, having a piezoelectric transducer and a hammer which is movable in the direction of the latter and which co-operates with an energy storing spring. This spring can be compressed by an actuating member. A movement release device is provided for the hammer. A housing is provided which receives these parts.
Piezoelectric igniters are already known. However, they have the disadvantage that for the generation of the ignition energy comparatively large sizes are needed which are not suitable for pocket lighters.